parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 1
Here is part one of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *transitions: Exterior, London docks, day. *ENGLISH CHORUS: In sixteen hundred seven, We sail the open sea, For glory, God and gold, And the Virginia Company, For the New World is like heaven, And we’ll all be rich and free, Or so we have been told, By the Virginia Company, So we have been told, By the Virginia Company, For glory, God and gold, And the Virginia Company. *ENGLISHMAN 1: Ready to hoist the cannon? *ENGLISHMAN 2: Aye! *Douglas: Hey, look! Is that Smith? *Donald: That’s him, all right, the old sea dog. *Whiff: Captain Justin! I’ve heard some amazing stories about him. *Douglas: Are you coming on this voyage, too? *Donald: ‘Course he is, you half-wit. You can’t fight Indians without John Smith. *Justin: That’s right. I’m not about to let you boys have all the fun. *ENGLISH CHORUS: On the beaches of Virginny, There’s diamonds like debris, There’s silver rivers flow, And gold you pick right off a tree, With a nugget for my Winnie, And another one for me, And all the rest’ll go, To the Virginia Company, It’s glory, God and gold, And the Virginia Company. Susan Constant in a storm is next seen. *ENGLISHMAN 3: Full anchor release! *ENGLISHMAN 4: Come on, lads, come on! *ENGLISHMAN 5: Give me a hand, someone! *ENGLISHMAN 6: Watch out! *ENGLISHMAN 7: Faster! She’s taking up more water! *ENGLISHMAN 8: Look out! *Whiff: Knuckles! Get down here! The cannons are breaking loose! *Justin: Reef the topsails! *ENGLISHMAN 9: Aye, sir! *Justin: Steady on the course. It’s all right, Whiff. We’ll get her tied off. *ENGLISHMAN 10: Say your prayers, lad! *ENGLISHMAN 11: Look out! *ENGLISHMAN 12: Oh no! *JUstin: Whiff, watch out! *Whiff: Help! *ENGLISHMAN 13 IN CROW’S NEST: Man overboard! *Whiff: Help! *Douglas: Stay your course. He’s lost. *Whiff: Help! *Justin: Pull the pin! *ENGLISHMAN 14: Aye, sir! jumps into the sea. *Donald: Smith! Smith! Are you crazy? *Justin: Hang on, Whiff. I’ve got you. *Douglas: Quick, the rope! *Donald: Heave! Come on, lads, pull! Pull! Pull! Put your back into it! *ENGLISHMAN 15: Pull! Pull! *Douglas: Hang on! *ENGLISHMAN 16: Yeah! *Donald: There, me lucky lad. *Justin: Well, that was refreshing. *Douglas: Well done, Smith. *Justin: Of course. You’d all do the same for me. *Donald: Oh, sure, sure, of course we would. *Douglas: Yes yes, yes. We would. *Donald: Absolutely. *Jenner: Trouble on deck? *Whiff: Jenner! *Justin: Squidward fell overboard, sir. *Jenner: Thank heavens he’s been successfully retrieved. Well done, Smith. *Justin: Thank you, sir. *Jenner: Don’t lose heart, men. It won’t be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom— (Spike barks) Prosperity— (Spike barks again) The adventure of our lives. You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men! (ENGLISHMEN CHEER) *Duncan: A stirring oration sir. I’m sure the men were most exhilarated. *Jenner: Let us hope so. I’ll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won’t I? *on deck. *Whiff: This New World’s going to be great, Justin. I’m going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Indian tries to stop me, I’ll blast him. *Knuckles: You just worry about that fortune of yours, Whiff. Leave the savages to me. *Douglas: You think they’ll give us much trouble? *Donald: Not as much trouble as Smith’ll give them! *ENGLISHMEN: We’ll kill ourselves an injun *Justin: Or maybe two or three *ENGLISHMEN & KNUCKLES: We’re stalwart men and bold, Of the Virginia Company. *Whiff: What do you suppose the New World will look like? *Justin: Like all the others, I suppose. I’ve seen hundreds of New Worlds, Whiff. What could possibly be different about this one? *ENGLISHMEN: It’s glory, God and gold, And the Virginia company. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof